


My Naughty Omega

by lizzie1051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, M/M, Omega Louis, chubby Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051
Summary: Ready for a challenge, Harry decided to take home an obese and very rude omega.How will he cope?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned in frustration and put his head on the table, purposely avoiding looking at the computer screen. How was it that every other alpha seemed to find the perfect omega easily but for him it was impossible. His friend Liam had spent about five minutes scrolling the same site and had found Zayn who was without a doubt the best omega match for him. Whereas Harry had been scrolling for hours and although he had come across plenty of nice looking omegas there was nothing that really pushed him to contact any of them. He rose his head when there was a ding that came from the computer and he was a pop up. ‘Struggling to find the right Omega? Why not visit our residential omega centre in person and see who catches your eye.’ He clicked to find out more information. 

A week later Harry was stood in the hallway of the closest centre to him. Omegas were not allowed to live alone since they tended to struggle for too long without alphas. Most omegas stayed with their parents until they found their alpha but if they needed or wanted to move out before that they could live in one of the centres. A lot of omegas were also there because the relationship with their alpha had broken down. 

‘In here is Dylan, gorgeous omega. Perfect for you, very meek and quiet.’ 

Harry couldn’t help but find the beta Richard showing him round quite annoying. The spritely man had automatically assumed what Harry wanted in omega without actually asking him. Dylan was very pretty and sweet but after a few minutes chatting it was clear there was no spark between then. 

‘Next I’ll introduce you to- ‘

‘Wait.’ Harry pointed to a bedroom Richard had quickly skipped past. ‘Who’s in there?’

Richard narrowed his eyes in disgust.

‘Oh just Louis. You don’t want to bother meeting him. Very rude and naughty. Returned to the centre twice by two different alphas. Plus he really is awfully fat. Fattest omega I’ve ever seen in 10 years working here in fact.’

‘I want to meet him’.

Richard groaned and rolled his eyes impatiently but pushed open the door. 

‘What the fuck do you want?’

Harry laid his eyes on the boy. Richard was right in that he was definitely obese but what he didn’t mention was how unbelievably beautiful the omega was. He had enchanting pale blue eyes and despite his weight delicate cheekbones. Obviously a temper though.

‘Do you always treat other people with such disrespect?’

Louis smirked.

‘Yep.’

Harry instantly felt an overwhelming urge to flip Louis over his knee and give him the spanking of his life for how he was acting. He knew all of his friends would tell him to walk out the room and choose a different, politer omega but that meant nothing as Harry felt what he had been waiting to feel every profile he clicked or or omega he had felt. Louis was his. Plus Harry didn’t become the owner of the most successful gym business in the country for nothing. He liked a challenge. 

‘I’m taking you home with me.’

Louis and Richard both exploded at the same time.

‘What?!’ 

After two hours of arguing with the staff about why he should be matched with Louis, let alone Louis himself, he finally got his new omega into the car. He was not happy about it though. 

‘I can’t believe you’re taking me home with you. I literally spoke to you for two seconds. Are you actually a fucking idiot?’

Harry growled and gave the omega a warning look. 

‘I haven’t even been through the rules with you yet but I can already tell you you’re going to punished when we get home. I’ve already explained to you my instincts told me it was the right thing to do and I trust my instincts.’

Louis looked decidedly unimpressed with this reasoning.

‘Well you’re going to regret it.’

The alpha secretly wondered if he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like the omega couldn’t go 10 seconds without making a sarky comment. Once they arrived at the house , Harry gave Louis the quickest tour ever, finishing in the living room before starting the talk he had been dying to give since he met the rude boy. 

‘Right, rules.’

Louis just rolled his eyes and folded his arms. 

‘That for a start no rolling your eyes, backing talking or any disrespect in general. No swearing. No hurting yourself or others. Try and clean up after yourself.’

‘You actually think I’m going to follow your stupid fucking rules?’

The alpha nodded firmly.

‘I do.’

‘And what will my punishments be? I’m not going to bend over and let you smack me or stand in a corner and you can’t make me since I’m so big.’

Louis smirked and it was obvious his weight was his Ace card he had used to stop his other alphas from punishing him. 

‘Well, let’s try it since you’ve broken the rules by swearing and disrespecting me.’ 

The alpha promptly picked Louis up and carried him over to the couch, where he forced him to bend over and pulled his tracksuits bottoms and underpants down. He was indeed very heavy and probably unliftable for the average alpha, but nothing Harry couldn’t handle. He made a mental note to himself to up his weight lifting sessions to make sure that didn’t change since he had a feeling he was going to be doing this a lot. 

‘How the hell did you lift me? I’m massive.’ The omega sounded completely stunned. 

‘I own a gym so it’s important to me to do weight lifting. Even when I was a teenager working in a bakery though I was hauling around bigger bags of flour than you. Now I know this is your first spanking but you’ve been particularly rude all day so I’m going to say 50 spanks. Count for me.’

‘No!’

‘That’s sixty spanks then.’ 

Louis groaned but finally complied. 

‘Fine. One.’

Harry followed with a loud sharp smack, making all of the fat on Louis’ enormous bum and thighs jiggle. He could tell his hefty belly was also quivering but it was sadly hidden by his hoodie. Harry smacked harder than he would any other omega, party because Louis was so cushioned and he wanted him to feel it and also because of how the omega has been winding him up all day. After the sixty smacks, Louis’ bum was very red indeed and he was quiet for once for the first time since Harry met him. 

‘Good boy. I’ll get some aloe Vera gel.’

The spell was instantly broken.

‘I’m not your good boy and I don’t need your damn cream.’ 

With that he stormed out the room and to the guest bedroom he had been shown earlier on the tour. 

Everything was a battle with Louis. Harry learned very quickly that Louis did the opposite of whatever Harry or anyone else wanted him to do. If Harry asked him to get dressed and go shopping with him Louis would ignore him and stay in bed all day. If he asked him to clean his room he would purposely make a mess. It had also become clear why Louis was so overweight after he had a chat with a staff member from the centre ringing to do a routine check about how the omega was. The lady Rebecca had worked there the whole time Louis had been there. It turned out staff at the residential centre had pushed him to go on a diet and slim down to find an alpha so of course Louis had done the opposite and eaten anything he could get his hands on. It was obvious Louis thought Harry wanted the same thing as he made a point of giving Harry a defiant look as ordered two pizzas for himself or ate an entire cake. The omega also had a habit of randomly finishing all the food in the fridge at the most inconvenient times, likely just to cause trouble. Perhaps cruelly Harry never mentioned to Louis that he could eat as much as he wanted and Harry really wouldn’t care, since then he would probably stop. And truthfully he had always found omegas with a bit of extra weight attractive and he liked the challenge of handling the not so light boy. 

As time went on Louis seemed to get chubbier by the day but his naughty behaviour had not changed and if anything had got worse. As well as insulting Harry, whenever Liam and Zayn came over he would insult them too. He not so subtly implied Liam was too uptight and Zayn too boring and submissive. Liam cornered Harry in the kitchen while the omega’s played a video game. 

‘Listen, Maybe you should take him back Harry. I know you like a challenge but he’s been with you months now and he’s still the same. Rude and so naughty. Plus not exactly low maintenance. He must cost you a fortune in food and will do in clothes if he finally lets you get him ones that he isn’t bursting out of.’

‘I know, but I made a commitment to him. And something is still telling me to keep going, I know there’s a soft centre under that that hard shell of his.’

The other alpha looked unconvinced. 

One day was a particularly rough one for Harry. The water machine had broken at the gym and he had customers complaining to him all day. Then he had got home late after being stuck in traffic to find Louis had left a mess all over the kitchen from when he made lunch. He had eaten all the food in the fridge again leaving no food for them to have that night. 

Louis! Get down here now.’ 

‘Yes my dear alpha?’

The omega appeared, looking smug as always with a sarcastic tone. Never gentle, Louis threw himself onto one of the stools next to the kitchen counter. It would have been a harsh impact for a regular sized person but with Louis’s weight it was too much for the stool and it gave out under him. Harry managed to grab the omega and pull him up before went to the floor with the stool. Now stressed from worry as well as anger Harry lost it and shouted. 

‘For God’s sake Louis, be careful! That’s 20 smacks for messing up the kitchen and not cleaning it and 20 for not being respectful of the furniture.’ 

Louis was indignant though.

‘You can’t punish me for being fat!’ 

Harry sighed, his tone gentler now. 

‘I’m not. You can get as big as you like love and it won’t be an issue at all but you need to be careful. The furniture is just not designed for someone of your weight to throw himself on it like that and I don’t want you hurting yourself. Now you know the drill.’ 

Knowing there was no point resisting it now, Louis turned around and pulled down his pants. The omega had gone red though and Harry could tell he was embarrassed by the incident.

‘By the way that bitch of a mum of yours called today.’

The omega was spun round so fast he must have saw stars. Fury was in the alphas eyes.

‘What did you call my mum?’

‘She is a stupid bitch. Asking what I was up to. Implying I was wasting my life.’

‘Because she cares and you are. Family is a line you don’t cross with me Louis. Ever.’ 

‘So what? You’re taking me back to the centre. Do it, please. I know you don’t want a rude omega who is so fat he wrecks your furniture.’

Harry was about to snap that he was tempted to when he saw something in Louis’ eyes he was trying to keep hidden:fear. The omega seemed to realise he really had gone too far.

‘Listen to me Louis. You can do whatever you want to me. Scream at me, disrespect me and my family. But you are my omega now and I will not be taking you back to that Centre.’ 

The look in his eyes seemed to change to relief. He turned around and bent over again.

‘Punish me then alpha.’


	3. Chapter 3

Not long after that. Harry and Louis went out with Liam and Zayn to dinner at a restaurant and then for a club to celebrate Zayn’s birthday. Since their fight Louis had still been a bit naughty and mischievous but no where near as rude or hostile as before. The spankings had been reduced from several times a day to about a couple of times a week. Harry seemed to have passed some test in Louis’ head about if he would abandon him when Louis was at his worst and Harry really hoped the omega had turned a corner and was gradually starting to trust him. Once they got to the club the alphas gave their omegas strict instructions to stay close to them at all times but only twenty five minutes later Louis snuck off while the others were busy dancing. 

Harry freaked out when he realised.

‘Louis’ not safe. No omega would be here alone but with what he’s wearing and how much he likes to cause trouble he’s bound to be noticed.’ 

Truthfully even day to dayon the street when Louis was fully covered people noticed him and stared at the omega’s massive belly. It was accepted omegas would generally put on weight after having children but it was rare for on omega to get anywhere near as big as Louis. They didn’t go out to clubs very often though so Louis really didn’t have the appropriate clothes that fit. He was wearing leggings so tight over his bum and thighs that Harry had been convinced the the seams would rip at any moment. His pink T-shirt had been forced to turn into a crop top with how big Louis’ chest and middle had gotten and his very large belly was completely exposed. Liam put a hand on his friends shoulder.

‘It’s okay. We’ll find him.’ 

Meanwhile Louis had watched people dance for a while before making his way to the men’s room. He ran off because he liked to cause a bit of trouble as always but didn’t really know what to do with himself now. Just as he was about to walk in though he was stopped by a tattoo covered middle aged alpha pushing him into the wall.

‘Hey there fatty. I’d ask who ate the pies but it’s pretty damn obvious.’

With the hand man grabbed as much fat as he could from Louis’ middle, highlighting how much couldn’t fit into his hands. 

‘Christ. I wouldn’t normally go for a fat omega but I’m feeling generous and it’s not like anyone else would touch you. Plus you’re so fat it would be like a science experiment or something. I didn’t even know you lot could get so big.’

Fear filled his chest as the man started to slide his greasy hand downwards. Suddenly the man was ripped of him.

‘Stay the fuck away from my omega!’

Even though it wasn’t aimed at him Louis shivered at how angry his alpha sounded. Harry gripped his shirt with one hand and with the other gave him an almighty punch.

‘Lay a hand on him again and It’ll be the last thing you ever do. Come on Louis.’

Harry wrapped an arm round Louis and led him out. 

As soon as they had walked out the club Harry pulled Louis into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly.

‘Are you okay Angel?’

Stunned by his alphas protectiveness and the way he had stood up for him, Louis spluttered his words.

‘Y-yes alpha. Thank you for saving me from that man.’ 

Harry growled, his alpha still raging.

‘Always baby. I won’t ever let anyone hurt you.’ 

The event had stirred something in both the alpha and omega. Louis had instantly starting acting more submissive, only calling Harry Alpha or Daddy. Seeing his omega in danger and how submissive he was acting now had driven Harry crazy thinking about something. Sex. Knowing the issues Louis had Harry had decided the day he took Louis home he would keep sex off the table for a while while he helped the boy settle. Now that Louis was more relaxed and behaving better though it was something the alpha had started to think about, particularly when he was spanking his voluptuous omega. It wasn’t just sex but intimacy. He had taken the misbehaving omega to the spare room the first day thinking he needed space. But now he desperately wanted to be able to cuddle his boy in bed in the mornings and before they went to sleep. Wanted to kiss his omega goodnight. They hadn’t started off with intact in their relationship though and he wasn’t sure how to bring it in now.

He decided to take Louis for a physical before even trying to initiate something since the boy wasn’t even on birth control. 

Louis point of view

Louis had never predicted he would be in this situation. He had always had a tendency to rebel when someone tried to tell him what to do. So when his first alpha tried to put him on a diet to get rid of his at that time tiny tummy, Louis had purposely eaten anything he could get his hands on. A few stone and bad behaviour later his alpha gave up and took him to the residential centre, where they instantly put him on a strict diet. Of course Louis continued to do the opposite of what everyone else wanted and piled on more weight. The staff there repeatedly told him he was the heaviest omega they had ever had. It kind of gave him a thrill as he realised he heavier he got the harder it was for alphas to discipline him. And before long he realised that being the fattest omega in the residential centre’s history it was unlikely any alphas would want him anyway. Then Harry styles walked through the door. 

The alpha was not like any other he had met before. He took the obese omega home after two minutes of being his his rude company and had known how to handle him in every way. He had the miraculous physical strength to actually pick him up and the mental strength to carry on and put up with Louis’s terrible behaviour, punishing him several times a day. And despite that strength there was a softness to him. The alpha was so patient with him and had picked up on things Louis loved and encouraged it. Even when he had pushed Harry to the absolute limit, insulting his beloved family, the alpha had still refused to take him back to the Centre. Louis had finally given up and accepted he was staying put. The more time he spent here with Harry though the more he realised that wasn’t a bad thing. In fact the truth was he was falling for the alpha. Falling in love with his personality but also really really fancying the gorgeous man. The way his alpha protected him when he was in danger only intensified his feelings. There was one big issue though. Louis had gone and made himself so fucking fat. His whole body was covered in it, from his pump arms to the softness under his chin. But his bum, thighs and stomach were actually enormous. He had no choice but to let Harry touch his massive bum during spanking, which must be disgusting for the alpha watching his jellylike lower body jiggle furiously with each blow. But he wouldn’t let Harry anywhere near his stomach and he knew there was no way the alpha would want to have sex or even see him naked like this. 

So when Harry told him he had booked him in for a physical, Louis was terrified. There was no way he wanted to be weighed and it made even more obvious how big he was. A spark of hope came to him though. Maybe the Doctor could tell him a way he could lose weight quickly. He knew that’s what he needed to do before he he could even think about anything physical with his alpha. 

Doctor Brown was a polite but no nonsense Doctor. He called Louis in alone to complete the examination while Harry waited in the waiting room. He did a thorough check of the omegas blood pressure, listened to his heart and asked him questions. Louis winced when he asked him to get on the scales and even more so when he wrapped a tape measure around his waist but followed the instructions reluctantly.

‘Right. That’s everything. Is there anything you want to ask me or tell me about before your alpha comes back in?’

Louis bit his lip embarrassed but forced himself to ask.

‘Um, is there anyway I could lose weight quickly? I need to try and slim down a lot before me and my alpha you know.’ 

Dr Brown raised his eyebrows and smiled a little at his awkwardness.

‘I do know, we can discuss that with your alpha in a minute. But in terms of weight, I’m afraid once omegas put on weight it’s pretty much impossible for them to lose it. Omega bodies hold onto weight to keep them going in periods where they can’t access food and to support pregnancy.’

The omega’s stomach dropped.

‘But there must be some sort of pill you can give me or diet plan you can put me on?’ 

The Doctor put a hand on his shoulder to comfort in.

‘It would cause minimal or no weight loss for a lot of stress. I know it’s the fashion for omegas to be slim nowadays but being obese doesn’t have the same negative impact on health for omegas as it does others. Let’s call you’re alpha back in and we can discuss how best to manage your weight as it is now.’ 

The omega fidgeted as he waited for his alpha, dreading the conversation. As soon as Harry came in the Doctor started.

‘Right well all is good blood pressure and heart wise. Very healthy. I’ve taken Louis’ weight and measurements and he falls into the ‘morbidly obese’ range. However as I was explaining to Louis extra weight generally doesn’t cause omegas health issues as it would an alpha or beta. However being so heavy there are things that need to be taken into account.’

Harry nodded intently not looking at all shocked at just how massive Louis is. Dr Brown continued.

‘Louis’ clothes are far too tight and are causing red marks on his stomach and legs. Omega skin is very sensitive and needs looking after. New clothes that fit need to be purchased today and I will prescribe a cream for the marks.’

The omega went red. Harry had been trying to get him to come shopping for new clothes for months but he had always refused feeling embarrassed. Harry readily agreed though.

‘We’ll go to the shopping centre after this. Anything else?’ 

‘Still on the topic of skin. Since Louis has so many rolls it is important that he throughly washes and dries everywhere, including underneath any fat rolls so to avoid infections.’

The omega wanted to run away and hide and the Doctor continued his long monologue about how to deal with Louis’ morbidly obese body. Finally the Doctor changed topic but not to something he was hoping for.

‘Will birth control be needed?’

Louis highly doubted it after all the things Harry had discovered today. The alpha did look uncomfortable and shuffled in his seat.

‘I’m not sure how Louis feels but I would like him to be on birth control.’

Before Louis could say anything the Doctor interjected.

‘Often there can be issues with sex and intimacy if it doesn’t start happening shortly after an alpha and omega match. I would recommend starting with being physically affectionate with each other. Louis try to be on your alphas lap when you can, watching TV and such. You two should be sharing a bed and having a cuddle at night and just staying close to one another. Try out some sub behaviours perhaps like Louis acting as furniture. Then let sex happen when it happens.’

Although he was worried about letting Harry close enough to him to feel the parts he’s insecure about Louis also feels the Doctor has thrown him a lifeline. He’s determined by the time they both feel ready to have sex, Louis will have lost weight if it kills him.

Even though he’s confident the clothes they buy today will be too small for him soon, Louis has no choice but to go shopping. They end up in a men’s plus size shop in the local shopping centre. He grabs some tracksuit bottoms in a 2xL, one size up from the size he had been wearing but Harry shakes his head and takes them off him. 

‘No more of these clothes that you can get on but don’t really fit and hurt you . You’re going to try on jeans and a button up shirt so we can figure out which size fits completely.’

Louis groaned but accepted the jeans and shirts Harry handed him and headed to the changing room. He grabbed the 2XL hoping for the best. As soon as he put it on though he couldn’t even get the two sides of the shirt to meet over his belly, let alone fasten any buttons. Trying not to cry he tried on the 3XL and thankfully just about managed to get it to fasten. He did the same with jeans until he got a size 42 to button. Taking in a deep breath he opened the door to face his alpha. Harry bit his lip and paused before he commented.

‘You look gorgeous love, but I think you need to size up in both. They look a little tight.’

Looking down he realised the buttons on the shirt were straining to stay fastened and his jeans were digging into his belly quite a lot. 

‘But it’s a size 3XL and 42 jeans. That’s massive! They must fit.’

The alpha enveloped his in his arms.

‘Darling, it doesn’t matter one bit the size is on them on as long as they fit right. I’ll pick up a few clothes in a bigger size and we’ll head home okay.’ 

Louis managed to pull himself together and forced a smile.

‘Yeah, you’re right. It’s just a label.’

Seeing how big his clothes size was had made him even more determined to lose weight. He was hyper aware of how big he was now. On the way back in the car they had gone over an unexpected harsh bump and Louis literally felt the fat all over his body quiver. The next week he tried everything he could to reduce how much he was eating. He got up earlier than Harry and pretended he had already eat breakfast, waited until Harry was distracted with a work call and then pretended he had already eaten lunch. Dinner was harder since his alpha expected them to eat together but the sneaky omega managed to have a few bites and then rearrange his plate to look like he had eaten more. The omega was sure he must have already lost weight from how hard he was trying. There was some side effects of course. He felt quite lightheaded and dizzy at times but it was worth it and he managed to avoid Harry noticing. Things unravel when Liam suggests the four of them go ice skating though. It’s 4pm and The only thing Louis has eaten that day is an apple. They had only been skating for a few minutes when Louis started to feel dizzy gain. Harry must have noticed he looked pale and put a hand on his shoulder.

‘Are you okay love?’

He opened his mouth to reassure his alpha that he was fine but was distracted by black spots filled his vision and everything went dark. 

‘Please wake up baby.’ 

The omega became aware of the reassuring voices around him and a hand running through his hair. As he opened his eyes he took in the terrified face of his alpha. 

‘Thank God Angel. You scared me to death. I was so worried love. Do you know why you would faint like that?’

‘Um, I’m not sure.’ 

Guilt rippled through him as he lied to his concerned alpha.

‘Let’s just get you home baby.’

Louis started to try and stand up when Harry picked him up bridal style. Even more guilt plagued the omega as he thought about the strain it must be taking for the alpha to carry the massive omega to the car. 

After Liam had dropped them off Harry carried Louis up the stairs before carefully laying him on the sofa. After making him a cup of tea, Harry covered his omega with a blanket and encouraged him to get some sleep. It seemed like he had only closed his eyes more a minute when he was woken by a knock at the door. To his dismay a moment later Harry walked into the living room followed by Dr Brown.

‘Like I said he just collapsed out of nowhere. Do you think it could be a bug going round or something.’

Dr Brown studied Louis intently.

‘Perhaps.’ He muttered non commitedly. He proceeded to do his regular checks, taking Louis’ temperature and blood pressure. 

‘All normal. What have you eaten today Louis?’ 

‘Um a yoghurt this morning.’

Harry interrupted. 

‘Wait, we don’t have any yoghurts. I thought you said you had some toast before I woke up?’

Dr Brown stared at him directly.

‘I’m going to ask again and no bullshit this time. What have you eaten today?’

Louis groaned knowing the game was up.

‘An apple.’ 

Harry gasped.

‘That’s it all day. That’s nothing on an ordinary day let alone when you’re going skating! Why?’ 

Suddenly Louis lost it and the thoughts that had been going round in his head all week tumbled out. 

‘Because I you Harry, okay? I really like you. And I want more. I want to cuddle up in bed with you and have you touch me and have sex. But we can’t because I’m so disgustingly, ridiculously fat. I’m literally covered in it. I have been for ages and it’s not bothered me because I don’t give a shit what other people think about my body. But, you. I care what you think.’ 

Harry looked stunned. He pulled Louis into his lap so his face was tucked into his chest .

‘Louis, I’ve been going crazy the past couple of weeks thinking how much I want to kiss and touch you. All of you. I don’t care at all that you’re obese. If anything I love how much extra there is of you and how solid you feel when I pick you up or handle you to discipline you.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes love.’

After The Doctor left and Harry had made Louis eat a very big dinner to make up for how little he had today, he turned to his omega seriously.

‘Right punishment. You have lied to me all week and put yourself in danger.’

Louis looked down guilty.

‘Are you going to spank me sir.’

‘No I want to try something different. Take off all your clothes and place your hands behind your back.’

The omega went pale. It was not an uncommon thing for an alpha to ask an omega to do but Harry never had and he dreaded how exposed he would be.

‘But alpha-‘

‘Now Louis.’

So the omega reluctantly stripped off and kneeled down in front of the sofa as instructed, placing his hands behind his back, which Harry then tied with one of his ties. He looked up at his alpha. In this position Louis really was exposed. Harry marvelled at his omega’s body. He could see everything so clearly. The boy’s chest which was much larger than the average male. The beautifully thick thighs. The position caused Louis’ fat rolls to build up on top of each other, taking up a decent amount of his lap. Stretch marks lined The omegas curvy sides from how quickly he had grown. 

‘You’re so beautiful my omega. No more hiding. I want to you to stay naked for the next week. If we leave the house you can wear clothes and if Liam and Zayn come over you can wear underpants. Otherwise this is how I should see you.’

Louis grimaced, just wanting to cover his stomach. Harry continued.

‘I also want you to get used to me touching you. Also this week I want to to act as furniture when asked to.’

Act as furniture? What the hell would he be doing. His internal question was soon answered when Harry asked him to lie on his back in front of the couch and rested his feet on the omega’s gigantic belly. 

‘Perfect. Such a good boy.’ 

Despite the absurdity of the situation Louis couldn’t help be pleased and feel good as his alpha praised him. The omega assumed being a foot stool would be everything he needed to do until bed. He went to head into his own room since They had never slept together but the a  
Alpha stopped in.

‘Wait. You’re sleeping with me.’

Happy at the thought Louis went to climb into the bed but again Harry stopped him and pulled the pillows of the bed. 

‘You will be my pillow tonight. Lie down on your back at the top of the bed.’

Bewildered, Louis followed his alpha’s instructions. Luckily although he was very wide, Louis was also very short and easily fitted on the bed sideways. As expected Harry indeed used him as a pillow and rested his head on Louis’ squishy belly, moaning in delight.

‘God, you’re so comfy baby. I love your body so much.’ 

‘Thank you Daddy.’ 

Even though Harry’s plan had seemed ridiculous at first, towards the end of the week Louis had to admit it had worked. Harry had seen his naked from every angle and didn’t seem put off. As well as touching Louis when he was acting as furniture, Harry had been following the advice of the Doctor and had been showering with Louis. The alpha took over the job of washing Louis, carefully lifting up each fat roll on his front and back and washing throughly. He did the same with drying and afterwards applied cream to the red marks caused by tight clothing. They had been fading on their own anyway though since Louis had rarely been wearing clothes recently and the ones he had actually fit. Harry was also generally being a lot more affectionate and kissing and holding him more. So Louis was becoming less and less insecure about his body. He even quite liked knowing that his extra weight had benefits, like making him comfy for Harry to rest on. Any thoughts of dieting had gone out the window as the thought of losing his pillow like tummy actually made him a bit sad. In fact, Even when the week was over Louis continued to not wear a lot of clothes in the house and still sometimes liked to act as Harry’s pillow. 

There was still one thing that made him insecure though. Even though Louis had been behaving better on the whole, he still had a naughty streak. That was just how he was. So of course he couldn’t resist turning off Harry’s alarm one day, so he could have an long uninterrupted lie in, leaving Harry late for work. And of course the moment Harry got home from work that day he insisted his omega came to him for a spanking. Louis has managed to forgot he would likely be punished and was still naked. He cringed as Harry spanked him and every part of him jiggled furiously , no clothes to reduce it or make it look less visible. After Harry finished and was rubbing his behind with aloe Vera cream he couldn’t stop the words from slipping out his mouth.

‘Daddy can I ask you something?’

Harry sounded distracted still rubbing away but agreed.

‘Is it disgusting when you spank me. All my flab jiggling.’

His alpha spun his round so fast he almost got dizzy. There was a look of frustration in the older man’s eyes. 

‘You’re still feeling insecure then?’ 

Louis shrugged awkwardly and Harry sighed.

‘Get on the bed. Hands behind your head.’ 

The alpha immediately tied his omega to the bed, leaving him completely exposed. He sat on the bed by his middle. 

‘Let’s investigate this jiggling.’

With no further warning he slapped the middle of Louis’ belly. Not hard enough to hurt but to make an impact. As Louis feared his many fat rolls and his love handles rippled like when a pebble is thrown into the water. Harry slapped again a bit higher this time making his man boobs jiggle.  
Finally he slapped his both his thighs at once making both them and his bum shake. As strange as it was it was quite fascinating to watch. 

‘Well?’

Louis looked up in confusion.

‘Well what? I do jiggle. A lot.’ 

Harry groaned.

‘Of course you do. You’re obese baby. But it’s not disgusting, is it? It’s fucking hot. Yes?’ 

His alpha’s hungry tone and eyes actually managed to convince Louis that it was. He was the only one he needed to impress after all. Suddenly Louis needed Harry inside him with everything in him. 

‘Yes Daddy. I’m um. I’m ready now.’

Harry instantly knew what he was talking about. 

‘You’re sure baby?’

‘Yes, please alpha.’ 

Harry nodded and twisted Louis so he was on his side, before inserting a finger into him. After two Louis was whining.

‘Need more Daddy.’

Harry smirked deciding to take advantage.

‘Before that happens, you need to tell me that you’re hot.’

‘Seriously?’ 

‘Yep.’ 

Louis groaned.

‘Fat as anything but I’m alright I suppose.’

Harry stayed silent, barely moving. 

‘Fine I look decent.’

Still no changed from the alpha. Louis lost it.

‘Fine I’m fucking hot okay.’

Finally Harry added another finger before pushing himself into Louis. The alpha thrusted forcefully and Louis’ body was most definitely jiggling now. 

‘Right answer. See what happens when you’re a good boy.’ 

Louis came, gasping. A few minutes later as he was recovering him his alpha’s arms, the omega piped up mischievously.

‘You know I’ll never be a good boy.’


End file.
